


It's Useless

by TheEnchantress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnchantress/pseuds/TheEnchantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds something in Sam's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Useless

_Where is it?_ Dean asked himself as he searched Sam’s room. There was a little box of Bobby’s that they kept, which contained an ingredient that they needed for a spell. Dean was in Sam’s room while Sam was in the library. “It’s in there,” Sam had assured his brother. Dean was going through his closet, various containers placed throughout the bedroom, and then moved on to the drawers of his nightstand; pulling everything out and creating a mess.

Dean, crouched on the ground in front of Sam’s nightstand, reached his arm all the way inside the bottom drawer and felt around. His fingers brushed over a small box that was wedged in the corner of the drawer. _Finally_ , he thought. 

He grabbed it and pulled it from the drawer to inspect it.

Still on the ground, he opened the box to confirm that it was the right one. His face turned into an expression crossed between confusion and aggravation. He looked up then, box in hand, to see Sam standing in the doorway. Sam watched him expectantly as Dean dumped the contents into his hand.

“Why do you have this?” Dean asked him, eyes focused on what lay in his hand. 

“Because Dean,” Sam replied as he entered the room, “You may have lost faith at the time; in me, Cas, God- whatever. But I knew that we would get through it. Because no matter what would happen to us,” he moved to sit with his brother on the floor. “You were still my big brother. And you deserve that now,” he gestured to the item that Dean held, “just like you deserved it when we were kids.”

Dean stared at him in disbelief, dangling the golden amulet in front of himself. Then, he turned his attention to it and looked at it thoughtfully, recalling that Christmas when little Sammy had given it to him.

He remembered how he had felt every time he saw it around his neck since then. It was a symbol of their brotherly love. It meant that they were there for each other; Dean protecting Sam and Sam reciprocating with appreciation without ever failing. All things that John never showed him or made him feel. Things that he imagined their mother being proud of them for. All wrapped up in this pendant that felt so familiar and warm to the touch.

Dean looked at it and recalled these things. When Castiel had borrowed it to help them stop the apocalypse. How it destroyed their faith in the end and turned the tides of the fate of the world. All wrapped up in this one pendent.

He looked over at Sam and his face softened. His brother, who not long ago was about to sacrifice his own life to rid the world of demons. Who after all this time, had held onto this momentum of their relationship, never losing faith in his brother. Even when he went to purgatory. Even when he treated Sam like crap when he came back. If anything, Sam deserved to wear the amulet.

Sam patted his brother’s back and stood up to leave. When he made it to the doorway, he turned back to Dean.

“I want you to have it.” He said pointedly before walking out of the room. Dean sat there in the middle of his brother’s bedroom. A room of his own, in a bunker founded by a secret society that their unbeknown grandfather had belonged to; miles away from that random dumpy motel room. Years after that Christmas, after having to find their dad, going to Hell, freeing the devil, stopping the apocalypse, saving Sam’s soul, killing leviathans, all leading up to these last moments with the tablets... 

And now, sitting in this room, Dean thought about all of this as he looked at the amulet, still dangling from his fingers. All of this wrapped up in a simple gesture of love that Sam had showed him all those years ago. That small gesture that fueled Dean to be the best big brother he could be. That gesture that laid down the foundation of their relationship which would end up playing a part in saving the world. 

All wrapped up in this small pendant. 

Dean put the necklace over his head and let it fall to his chest. He hesitated a moment before tucking the chain underneath his shirt. Then, he left the room to go find that damned box that was never in there to begin with.


End file.
